justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Streets of Fire
Streets of Fire is a mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Tom Sheldon has booked a Restaurante / Bar in an alley in Esperito City South, for only 20 USD. He then goes on to explain that the San Esperito Police Department is on a "permanent vacation". Kane then says that the Banco Nacional has been closed to anyone other than Salvador Mendoza and the Montano Cartel. They want Rico to go steal some "dead presidents". Walkthrough You won't be provided with any vehicles, so it's wise to get a helicopter, or a fast car, before starting the mission. You'll have to steal an armoured money transporting truck, a Meister ATV 4, before Black Hand MVs get to it. The truck is inside the Banco Nacional. If you're too late, you'll have to hijack it from the road. Drive it to the target. The target is located at the furthest possible point, within the city - the southern edge. There will be several Black Hand MVs and Fukuda Buckskin Trappers trying to stop you. Drive as fast as you can and don't make sharp turns at high speed. This vehicle can ram the enemies out of the way if needed, but a sharp turn can make it slide. This would waste time under fire. If the armed MVs are giving you too much trouble, stop the truck and kill the Black Hand soldiers. This can get you out of trouble for a moment, but with the right driving, you shouldn't have to stop. The target is an underground garage. The entry is on the northern side of the building. The final cutscene that ends the mission will begin as soon as the basement level is reached; Rico will not have to fight any pursuers. Rico burns the money in a cut-scene and he spawns inside the basement level parking area. Trivia *Some of Toms descriptions of San Esperito, such as his claim that the San Esperito Police Department are on a "permanent vacation" and that the government is shooting its own people, are not played out by any of the non-player characters. The San Esperito Police Department NPCs remain, to attack Rico, at least, and government troops don't act any different from usual. The guerrillas do arguably "torch the place" and "Riojas hunting down Montanos" can be seen anytime. Perhaps this mission was going to be important at one point? *This whole mission is pretty much pointless. Money is only worth anything, so long as its value is backed up by something and as long as anyone is willing to trade anything for it. The San Esperito money that Mendoza was trying to keep for himself, has his pictures on it. This means that with the country completely out of his control, that money is probably worthless, as the new government would surely replace it. *Mendozas money may be a reference to the 1994 movie "Street Fighter", where the villain had money with his picture. *When Kane tells you to steal some "dead presidents", she means the money. This is U.S. slang for money. *The opening moment in the first cut-scene is so fast that some players have mis-identified the puppy as a big mouse. *The Restaurante / Bar is actually located in a narrow space between other buildings. This means that the opening moment of the cut-scene is an impossible view from the inside of a building. *This is the only storyline mission that features a Meister ATV 4. The only other time it's featured is in a sidemission where the Guerrillas ask you to hijack "a armored truck containing lots of money". *This mission is the only time a Black Hand Meister ATV 4 and Black Hand Fukuda Buckskin Trappers can be found. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions